Notes of Naruto
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke write notes to each other on their feelings about their relationship and other issues yet they never send them. The notes stay hidden, feelings unrevealed until the second to last note shows up, these thoughts actually meant to be read.
1. Note One

Okay, so, new story. (Yay!) This one's just a bunch of notes Naruto and Sasuke write to each other, but never send. It's more like their little journals with their thoughts at the moment, though its addressed to the other person. Complicated? Simple? I dunno.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or anyone, for that matter. ^-^

Well, hope you enjoy this first note! By the way, they read more like a poem, so, just letting you know. And they don't rhyme...

Rated T to be safe.

**

* * *

Note One**

So this is it then,

Our final goodbye.

I never wanted it to come to this,

Me and you,

Fighting for our very _lives _up on this place.

I love you.

I really do.

But knowing you,

You don't care.

I can see the curse mark taking effect,

Those dark marks crawling over your skin,

Claiming you,

Taunting you into the darkness.

A darkness where I don't exist,

Where nothing else exists but Revenge.

And Power.

A darkness where I cannot follow,

Where there is no point in even trying.

A darkness where I can only hope that you will come out

_Alive,_

And in one piece

Just like you used to be.

I love you.

And I hope that you can forgive me for hurting you.

I hope that you're still alive when I'm through with you

Because I'm not holding back.

I don't want to kill you.

But I see that I'm probably going to have to if I want to live.

Hopefully you'll bury me.

Or not, knowing you.

I know that I can never,

Could never,

Match up to you in strength.

But what I lack in strength

I make up for in will.

But will isn't everything.

I'm sorry.

I love you.

Really…

And I don't want to see you hurt,

But I'm going to have to hurt you if I'm ever going to drag you back to reality.

I'm so sorry.

Maybe you'll forgive me in Heaven,

If such a place exists,

And if I go there,

That is.

But whatever happens,

I love you.

And I always will.

Even in death…

**A Note from Naruto to Sasuke…**

**

* * *

**

Well, just to make sure you got it, that note was written/thought up by Naruto just before or during, whichever you like better, his and Sasuke's big fight where Sasuke goes off to Orochimaru's. (I don't even know if that sentence made sense. But I'm sure you get it. Hopefully...)

Okay, so now that that's done with...

What'd you think? Good? Bad? Really bad? Interesting? Leave a review and let me know!

Anyways, have a nice day, night, afternoon, evening, whatever it is!


	2. Note Two

Yay! Here it is: Chapter 2/Note 2 of Notes of Naruto! This one is told from Sasuke's POV instead of Naruto's, like the last one. This Note is told from after their (Sasuke's and Naruto's) big fight and Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Orochimaru or else the whole amine would be one big yaoi-fest. (I'm sure you've all read that one before.)

Again, this reads like a poem, and no, it doesn't rhyme. (Boo hoo.)

So enjoy the second Note!

* * *

**Note Two**

I lost.

Everything.

You,

Me,

My heart,

My soul,

The fight,

My very right to live.

I lost it all.

To you,

Of all people.

I _lost._

And I hope you're happy_._

But I won the battle.

Physically.

Mentally,

I've lost,

And you've won…

Though I don't hate you,

Somehow.

But there's a feeling of incompleteness,

Something that haunts me.

I _beat_ you,

The wielder of a _demon,_

The demon child.

I should feel happy,

A sense of accomplishment.

But I _don't._

You took it all away.

You just had to,

Didn't you?

I want it all back.

I lost,

To an idiot like you.

How could I have been so stupid?

How?

How could I _lose_ to you?

How?

I lost Naruto,

And you won.

But I'm still leaving.

That much I can do

To hurt you,

To take away something

Like you took away everything.

I must be stronger.

Mentally.

But don't you worry

Because I'll be back.

To prove that you didn't break me.

To prove that I really am better than you at everything.

To prove that you're not the one who gets the last laugh.

Or maybe it's not a laugh anymore,

But a sob?

But who cares what it is?

I'll come back for you.

And I'll beat you this time.

I'll beat you down until there's nothing left.

Because I'm an Uchiha.

And you're in my way.

So be ready,

Because I'll come back for you…

**A Note from Sasuke to Naruto**

Well, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Doesn't make sense? (I wouldn't be surprised.) Well, anyway, let me know in a review and I'll love you forever! (Bet you've heard that one a lot too.)

Well, have a good day, night, afternoon, morning, whatever it is.

* * *


	3. Note Three

Yay! Third Note! Whoo! So anyways, it's told from Naruto's POV (Have I explained this all before, that they're just going back and forth between him and Sasuke?).

Well, I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple.

So this Note is told/written by Naruto during the period where Sasuke's gone and life goes on. I like to think that it's right after their big fight, and Naruto just wakes up, but hey, it's wherever you want it to go.

* * *

**Note Three**

You left me.

You _left _me.

You left me alone

With no one to help.

_They_ wouldn't understand.

I was so lost,

So lost without you.

When you left,

You took away everything I had,

Everything I clung on to.

You took away

My love,

(What love? How could a _demon_ ever love?)

My happiness,

(But who's to say I was happy in the first place?)

My dreams,

(I should have given up on them so many years ago…)

My very soul,

(I have a soul? How could a demon have a _soul_?)

And you turned it all against me.

Now all I feel is a burning hatred.

I _want_ to kill you,

To prove that I'm not a weak little toy.

I want to destroy you,

Just like you destroyed me.

I want to rip everything from under your feet and step on it.

I want to break you,

Just like I was broken.

I want to smash your pretty little face in and…

I want to crush your heart into a million little pieces

Then burn them.

I want to hurt you,

Make you feel the pain I felt,

But I _can't._

I wouldn't feel right.

(That's right, the demon _feels_.)

You would haunt me

In my dreams,

(You'll have control)

In my mind,

(You'll never leave)

In my heart,

(You'll hurt me)

And if I had my soul

(Considering I shouldn't have one in the first place)

You'd haunt me there too.

But that would be against my code,

My ninja way,

Everything I have ever worked for.

Hurting you would go against that.

But _you_ were the one

Who broke it,

Ruined it,

Our relationship,

What we had.

(What did we have?

Was I just lying to myself?

Making myself believe that there was actually something?)

But I won't hurt you…

I'm not that kind of person.

I could _never_ hurt you,

No matter how much you took from me.

So I'll just love you again.

I'll hurt myself all over again

Just for you.

It's all for you.

And when you return,

I'll still be your friend.

I'll be all the comfort you need.

Right here.

No one else will love you like I will

But that's okay.

You don't need them;

You just need me.

Just me…

And I'll be waiting.

I'll be waiting for you,

Sasuke,

So don't give up on me.

Because I'll still love you.

I promise.

I still love you…

**A Note from Naruto to Sasuke**

Well, hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't. Leave a review (pretty pretty please?). Tell me what you liked (or didn't like) about it, how it made you felt, or anything really.

Have a nice day, afternoon, night, whatever it is!

* * *


	4. Note Four

So this is Note four. (Yay! I think...) Well, I've got nothing left to say up here, so I'll just stick with: Enjoy reading this!

I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Note Four**

You never understood,

Did you?

You stayed by my side

Even after I returned,

Banned a traitor.

But you loved me,

Found something in me to love,

And I don't understand what.

How can you love me?

I ruined you;

I know I did.

I saw the look in your eyes

The pain,

The hurt,

The _betrayal._

So why do you still love me?

Why?

I want to know

And I _will_ find out eventually.

I don't know how

But I will.

And then I'll make you hate me.

I can't have you love me,

That much I know.

So my safest course of action would be

To make you _hate_ me,

Despise me.

It makes me weaker,

Having someone love me.

And _you_ could get hurt.

(But aren't you already?)

Not that I care

Of course.

I don't.

Really…

I don't care.

I hate you Naruto,

That you can do this to me.

You confuse me,

Put unwanted thoughts in my head.

You make me _weak_.

You make me sick.

Are you _lying_ when you tell me you love me?

(You have to be.)

I hope you are.

(I really hope you are)

When I found out you loved me

I swore

I'd break you.

(But it's turning on me, isn't it?

I'm the one who's breaking.)

I swear…

I'll find the reason

And I'll break you into little pieces,

So many pieces that you can't mend them back together.

And you'll be broken.

(Aren't you now?)

I'll just laugh.

Laugh until it hurts.

(It's better to laugh than to cry you know.

Or so they say.)

And I'll watch you run off with your broken bleeding heart,

The image firmly planted in my mind

And I'll _love_ every moment of it…

(So I tell myself…)

**A Note from Sasuke to Naruto**

* * *

Well, it's done. The note, I mean, not the story. There's still two more notes...I think. Something like that.

So...this note was written/thought up...err....hmm...well, I'm not sure if Sasuke comes back to Konoha or not in the manga, but if he doesn't, then we'll pretend he does. (Can't you tell I don't read much of it?) So, Sasuke's just returned to Konoha because...well, I suppose it's kind of obvious why he came back...Er...well, enough of me sounding stupid.

Anyways, just leave a review (please don't comment on my stupidity; I know how hard that'll be.) You could always just PM me if you want to comment me on my stupidity.

So anyways, have a nice day, evening, morning, whatever!


	5. Note Five

So this is Note Five. (Whoo!) I personally find this Note a bit more angsty than the others (Were they even angsty? I don't really think so...), but that's just my personal opinion.

I hope you enjoy reading this Note.

And no, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Note Five**

You broke me

Again.

(But who's to say I wasn't broken in the first place?

Just salt on the wound?)

Why must you hurt me so?

I tried to love you.

No, I even brought myself to love you again.

But you went and…

You just liked tearing open the stitches, didn't you?!

You tore everything open again,

Ripped me apart like I was nothing,

Not even worth your time.

(Oh how effortless you made it!)

Why?

What did I do wrong?

(Was it just for fun?)

Why do you hate me?

(Is this all just an act?)

Are you turning into _them_,

The villagers?

(They're the heartless ones.)

Are you going to spit on me,

Kick me,

_Rape_ me too?

Huh?

Are you?

_Are you?_

(Not finished yet, are you Sasuke?)

If you are,

Just get it over with

So I can die.

(Yes, _die_, Sasuke.

I _want_ to die.)

But you know what?

At least I _tried_.

I tried to help you.

I tried to save you.

But you're too stubborn.

(You're such a fool.)

So now,

(After all this)

I've just given up.

(I should have given up ages ago,

But I stuck around for _you,_ Sasuke)

Maybe my death will make you happy…

(It _will _make you happy, won't it?

It's what you wanted,

What you were trying to achieve the whole time.

Of course it'll make you happy.

Maybe I'm the real fool…)

I sure hope it makes you happy, Sasuke,

Because that's all I've left to give.

(You took everything else away, remember?)

God I still love you…

(What a fool I am…)

**A Note from Naruto to Sasuke, found covered in blood and tears.**

* * *

So that's the end of that Note, and pretty much the end of Naruto's tale. Like I said, I found it a bit angsty, but that's just me. The next Note is the last one and it'll be out sometime later, though hopefully not too long from now. Not sure if I'm going to do an epilogue or not, I'm still deciding.

Well, please review.

Hey, here's an idea, why don't you tell me in a review if you'd like one or not and help me make up my mind.

Anyways, have a nice day, afternoon, evening, morning, whatever it is.


	6. Note Six

So this is the last Note. (*cries*) Well, it's been entertaining while it's lasted, hm?

Anyways, I don't own Naruto.

I hope you enjoy this last Note!

* * *

**Note Six**

Why did you do it?!

(Was it because of me?)

I'll never understand why!

(And you can't tell me now)

_Is_ it because of me?

It can't be…

You seemed so happy,

The last time we talked.

(Why should I have made assumptions?)

And then you go and kill yourself…

How am I supposed to prove that I'm stronger now?

Huh?

Huh?

**Huh?**

You left me

Unfulfilled.

I feel empty now that you're gone.

(But it's not like I miss you…)

It's as though a hole opened up,

(I don't _care_ about you.)

A hole that used to be filled by your presence.

(But that doesn't mean I cared!

Or even liked you…

Where did _that_ come from?)

But it's open,

And it _hurts._

(Was this what you felt when _I_ left?)

God, why does it hurt?

(You can't have hurt this bad when I left,

Could you?)

Make it go away, Naruto,

Like you've always done.

(But you can't make it go away now, can you?)

Is this what I get?

Is this the way you get me back?

(It's a damn good way…)

I envy you,

The one who was able to take everything away from me so easily.

(Were you trying to take it all away?)

I feel so stupid…

You loved me.

You really loved me.

(And I thought you were lying,

Faking just to get…

I don't even know…)

I didn't deserve your love.

(I never did and I never will.)

And you didn't deserve my harsh treatments.

(You deserved so much better than me.)

You told me I had to stop my foolish games before I went too far.

But I didn't listen to you.

Is this what you meant by too far?

It's got to be.

I don't hate you for dying.

(I don't blame you at all.

I'm the one to be blamed.)

I deserve this pain,

This…this

_Heartache._

It's revenge I'll gladly accept.

You never deserved what I gave you.

You deserved so much better.

_And I'm so sorry…_

**A Note from Sasuke to Naruto, taped to Naruto's grave.**

**Sasuke was never seen again…**

* * *

Well, that's it for the Notes (and this story). I hope you enjoyed them all, or at least some of them, and thanks to people who reviewed and many more thanks to those who leave future reviews.

I don't know if I like this ending or not...

There's supposed to be an epilogue, but really, I don't think it works well with the story so I'm probably just going to leave it at this. But, you never know, so I might upload it....someday. I wouldn't count on it though.

Have a nice day, afternoon, morning, night, whatever it is!


End file.
